Promessas
by larissacosta52
Summary: Por um erro fútil, melhores amigos seguiram caminhos diferentes, Mas nenhum dos dois sabiam o que o destino reservaria a eles.


Bom, o que eu posso dizer é que esse plot veio a minha cabeça através de uma conversa com uma amiga slasher, que aliás tenho que dar créditos a ela e a minha linda beta. Obrigada lindas, por estarem em mais fic, comigo. Mesmo sendo Oneshot. Espero que gostem, beijos a todos!

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Quando olhava para ele, o que podia sentir era apenas ódio.

Com aquele jeito certinho, seu carisma, bom humor e sorriso contagiantes, Jared conseguia tudo e conquistava todos ao seu redor. Se lembrava de que antes, o outro não usufruía isso para fazer algo ruim.

Mas quando Jensen olhava para Padalecki, seus punhos se fechavam e era possível ver uma veia saltando e em seu olhar apenas jazia raiva e rancor. No começo, tentou apagar todo aquele ódio e mágoa do outro. Mas seus planos foram invertidos de forma radical. Sorriu ironicamente em pensar que eram melhores amigos. E se lembrava perfeitamente de como tudo havia começado.

- _Jared você é um babaca! – Jensen riu ao ver Jared tentar inutilmente não olhar para a garota que estava sentada perto deles, no campus da faculdade._

_- Qual é Jensen, será que não percebe o quanto ela é linda? E inteligente... – Jared suspirou baixinho, evitando o olhar divertido e sorriso zombador do melhor amigo._

_- A única coisa que eu percebo é que você está quase babando. – Jensen ajeitou os óculos e balançou a cabeça sorrindo, levantando-se e ajeitando sua mochila, indo para a próxima aula._

_- Jensen! Espera! Eu vou com você! – Jared correu atrás do loiro que se distanciava._

_- Olha, se gosta tanto dela por que não simplesmente a convida pra sair? Diga que a ama, e pare de ficar se remoendo Jay! – Jensen disse com tom reprovador para o moreno enquanto andavam pelo corredor quase deserto. Jared deu um sorriso sem graça._

_- Não é tão fácil quanto pensa Jen... Se declarar, sem sentir medo que a pessoa que você tanto gosta possa te dar um pé na bunda._

_Jensen sabia. Sabia desde o momento em que colocou os olhos no rapaz que conversava seriamente ao seu lado._

_- Você sabe que não pode guardar tudo isso pra si mesmo Jared..._

_- Eu sei... E obrigado por me escutar Jensen. Eu sei que sou um porre e tudo mais... – Jared sorriu abertamente ao sentir um soco no ombro e parou bruscamente se virando para Jensen que se assustou ao ver o outro com uma expressão séria e pensativa._

_- O que foi?_

_- Já sei como fazer para ela me observar. E tenho certeza que você vai me ajudar Jens..._

_- Como sempre. – Jensen sorriu segurando os livros firmemente em um braço, enquanto com a mão livre segurava a alça de sua mochila._

_- Hey... – Jared se aproximou não percebendo a tensão do outro, e ajeitou os óculos que até então estavam tortos no rosto do loiro. – Cara, você já tem vinte e quatro anos e ainda fica vermelho quando eu me aproximo de você! – Jared saiu apressadamente ao ver o olhar assassino do melhor amigo._

_- Eu te mato Padalecki!_

E agora vê-lo ali... tão esnobe e com sorriso pretensioso. Não conseguia resgatar com um olhar o Jared de andar desengonçado e atrapalhado que não se importava com reputação e nem em ficar dando em cima de qualquer mulher que aparecesse a sua frente. E em pensar que tudo começou por causa do amor não correspondido de Jared...

_- Ok, então é agora. Eu chego lá e então eu digo que gosto dela. – Jared torceu as mãos em nervosismo._

_- Sim... Pela décima vez Jay, a Lauren não é um monstro. Vai lá tigre, mostre seu charme. – Jensen riu ao dizer a frase._

_Estavam na porta da casa de Jensen que ficava um pouco afastada da cidade. Por isso quando ia a faculdade, ia de bicicleta, enquanto Jared ia a pé já que morava apenas algumas ruas de distancia. O moreno estava há meia hora tentando conseguir alguns dos conselhos ''fantásticos e milagrosos'' que era como o moreno chamava as opiniões do loiro, como naquele fim de tarde._

_- Bom... Antes de eu ir, eu queria agradecer Jen, você tem tido muito paciência e o único lado bom é que eu tirei você do seu quarto, e daquela pilha de livros ao seu redor. Eu quase não te achei no meio de tantos papéis._

_- Se eu quiser ser um médico eficiente, aposto que estou começando pelo caminho certo não é? Carreira de fotógrafo profissional é bem mais fácil Jared..._

_- É, pode até ser, mas vou ser um dos melhores fotógrafos de Detroit. – Piscou para Jensen que fechou os olhos ao sentir o perfume no abraço apertado que o mais alto lhe dava. – Obrigado Jens, de verdade. Você é muito importante pra mim, e tenho certeza que vai ser um dos melhores médicos do país!_

_- Você também é importante pra mim, Jay... – Jensen suspirou embriagado e tentou disfarçar o sorriso bobo dos lábios ao se separar de Jared que ainda o olhava._

_- Bom, então eu vou indo antes que eu me atrase. Até depois Jen! – Jared se afastou acenando subindo em sua moto um tanto gasta, e desaparecendo segundos depois._

_Jensen olhou rapidamente para o céu e sorriu tristemente ao ver o lindo por do sol que surgia, até se dar por vencido e fechar a porta._

Estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para muitos retratos que tinha em sua sala. Uma com seus pais, outra segurando seu diploma no dia da festa de formatura... Mas em nenhum dos retratos que pousavam ali, havia um moreno de sorriso covinhas.

- Você é patético Ackles... – Murmurou tentando se concentrar em algumas receitas que anotava, até que depois de alguns minutos resolveu sair para tomar um café na cantina do hospital.

Saindo de sua sala, colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco e andou calmamente pelo corredor, onde passavam alguns enfermeiros, médicos, e amigos de trabalho. Até que viu de relance uma pessoa que lhe pareceu familiar na recepção.

- O Dr. Sheppard está a sua espera. – Disse a assistente com um sorriso amigável.

- Obrigado.

Jensen se aproximou em passos cautelosos, até que barrou a passagem do outro que distraidamente não tinha percebido a sua presença. O loiro se perguntou se aquele em sua frente era a mesma pessoa pela qual continuou apaixonado por todos esses anos que se passaram.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam na altura dos ombros, o rosto ainda continuava belo, mas nele não transparecia o sorriso com covinhas. Tinha ganhando mais corpo pelo que pode perceber ''analiticamente''. Mas, parecia um pouco magro e o olhar... Desolado e sem vida.

E o fato de ver o médico a sua frente, pareceu ter feito o outro perder a fala e empalidecer mais ainda.

- Jensen... Oi. – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, não encarando por muito tempo o loiro de olhos verdes que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Jensen tentava entender, como Jared poderia ter caído do palanque. De boa fama, vida fútil para acabar onde estava. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e ao mesmo tempo a mágoa pelo o que aconteceu, martelar em seu peito.

_- Eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo e escutando. – Jensen murmurou pra si mesmo, enquanto dava as costas para Jared que estava cambaleante e ria sem parar._

_- Agora você vai virar as costas pra mim, Jensen? E aquele papo de eu ser importante pra você, era só coisa do momento não é? – Jared soluçou, tentando a todo custo se manter em pé._

_- Você chega aqui na porta da minha casa, age que nem um idiota e quer que eu sorria pra você e diga que está tudo bem? Meus pais chegaram de viagem hoje Jared, dá um tempo!_

_- Ela disse ''Hey, se você quer tanto pegar alguém por que não fica com aquele viadinho do seu amigo quatro olhos hã? Desculpe, mas me interessar por um cara como você? Ora, por favor!''_

_Jared gargalhou, sendo empurrado por Jensen, que ignorou a raiva e pena que sentia do moreno. Estavam agora na parte de trás da casa._

_- Jared, eu sinto muito por ter dado tudo errado. Mas eu não tenho culpa disso, você..._

_- Claro que tem, Jen! – Jared disse com a voz enrolada, completamente exaltado._

_- Fala baixo, quer que toda a vizinhança escute? É melhor você ir pra casa, tomar uma ducha e amanhã nós conversamos melhor._

_- Não! Você sabe, bem aqui. – Padalecki cutucou o peito do outro onde o coração do loiro batia descompassado. – Você, sabe que eu te amo. Mas nunca, nunca, contei pra você._

_- Jared, eu vou chamar um táxi pra você. – Jensen tentou levar Jared, mas este não ouviu os protestos dele._

_- Eu te amo, Jensen! Acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas? Nunca viu os meus sinais, em todos esses meses, e anos que estivemos juntos?_

_- Você esta bêbado, é louco pela Lauren! Pare de falar coisas que irá se arrepender depois. – O mais velho buscava um pouco de paciência que lhe restava._

_- Eu sinto atração por ela, mas eu não sou o verdadeiro JT longe de você. Não me sinto um idiota em agradar você, em todas as vezes que jogamos basquete atrás da minha casa... Só você conseguiu me alcançar, Jensen. A minha cabeça está dando um nó Jens... Me ajude. – O moreno choramingou, quase caindo no chão, mas Jensen foi mais rápido o segurando._

_- Me desculpe Jared, mas é melhor ir pra casa agora. Não temos o que conversar com você assim nesse estado._

_O loiro por um momento e pela súbita aproximação, pode ver nos olhos desfocados do mais novo algo intenso, e não queria admitir que o outro dizia a verdade. Culpava o álcool por aquela confusão e início de uma briga que nenhum dos dois sabia, mas que iria separá-los por anos._

_Jared sorriu com escárnio e sua expressão de dor fez com que Jensen se arrependesse das palavras que havia dito._

_-Tudo bem Jensen... Eu não vou mais perturbar você. – Padalecki virou-se e ainda com passos trôpegos caminhou até sua moto, ligando-a e partindo._

_Levando com ele, um pedaço de Ackles... O que mais importava em sua vida._

- Podemos conversar? Vou esperar você na cantina, no primeiro andar. – Jensen deu um sorriso pequeno e se afastou, enquanto Jared parecia ter sido petrificado no meio do corredor. Afastou os pensamentos e se dirigiu a sala de Sheppard.

Minutos depois, estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Cada um com um copo fumegante de café puro... Em seus devaneios, pensamentos e lembranças.

Enquanto no fotógrafo, rodavam lembranças boas e felizes, na mente e no coração do Neurologista, apenas mágoa e saudades.

- Como andam as coisas? – Jared se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz rouca do outro. Havia se esquecido do quanto mexia com ele mesmo, escuta-la. E parecia estar um pouco diferente do que antes.

- Bem, tempo corrido e tudo mais, mas tudo bem. E você? – Jared perguntou, sua voz quase inaudível. – Muito trabalho?

- Sim, o dia hoje foi bem cheio... Assim como quase todos os outros. – Jensen respondeu tomando um gole do café.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos, perguntas amenas e depois cada um seguiram caminhos diferentes, mais uma vez.

Jensen fechou a porta de sua sala, encostando-se nela e sentiu seus ombros pesarem. Não apenas de cansaço. Sentiu sua visão embaçar.

_- E então todos aplaudem e gritam, o nome do melhor jogador de basquete do país! – Jensen rodopiou alegre e sorridente se divertindo com um Jared aborrecido._

_- Foi pura sorte, Ackles! Eu estou cansado, passei a tarde estudando e trabalhando o resto do dia, na oficina do Jim._

_- Sei... E nada de sobrenomes, não somos estranhos. Ok, na próxima eu deixo você ganhar! Não gosto de te ver assim, Jay... – Jensen se aproximou e bagunçou o cabelo do moreno que riu se afastando, quicando a bola olhando de modo desafiante para o loiro._

_- Então, que comece o jogo!_

Jensen lembrou que ainda tinha alguns pacientes para atender, mas naquele momento não estava em condições para trabalhar. Tirou o jaleco, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu sem rumo. Não queria obrigações, e nem sentir mágoa, nem rancor... Queria tirar aquela dor insuportável do peito e seguir em frente.

Mas por que, apesar de tudo, depois de todas as palavras proferidas por Jared, a ignorância e arrogância em seus gestos e olhares, nos dias que se passaram depois da briga que tiveram, um outro Jared tomou conta daquele simples cara. _JT._ Pelo qual havia se aproximado e então...

_- Depois sou eu, o cara desengonçado não é Jen? – Jared riu, ajeitando os óculos da face corada de Jensen que havia chegado atrasado à aula, e agora estava arrumando seus livros, sentado ao seu lado._

_- Cala boca Jared... E, bom dia. – Jensen deu um sorriso tímido e voltou-se a explicação do professor._

Ódio de Jared, por ele ter sido tão egoísta em dizer que não se importava com ele. Mágoa por ter agido como um cretino, e rancor, por ter ignorado todas as aproximações que tentou nas semanas de angústia que sofreu, nos meses e anos afastados.

_Poderia ter sido diferente..._

Estava pensando em tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos anos, e então tudo se voltando a ele e Jared. Sorriso, segredos, abraços... Sem julgamentos, sem hora pra contar uma piada sem graça, sem tempo determinado para parar de amá-lo...

Até que então, pode ver em uma curva da rua, um moreno alto. Andando sem parecer ter vida própria, cabisbaixo carregando uma pasta e em seu pescoço uma máquina fotográfica. _Não ia deixa-lo ir, não mais._

- Jared, hey! – Abaixou o vidro da janela, buzinou, mas não conseguiu nenhuma resposta. – Jared!

Gritou mais uma vez até que, conseguiu ter o olhar do moreno direcionado a ele. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Jensen? O que houve? – Jared parou de andar, e olhou para os lados, visivelmente preocupado.

- Entra no carro, precisamos conversar.

- Jensen...

- Agora. – Jensen falou com a voz firme, ignorando o receio do outro. – Por favor, apenas alguns minutos ok?

Jared acenou positivamente enquanto se sentava no banco do passageiro, e Jensen dirigia determinado em fazer algo.

**~O0O~**

- Bom, fique a vontade. Quer algo? Água, cerveja? – Jensen perguntou enquanto entravam em sua casa.

- Não, estou bem. Obrigado. – Jared agradeceu se sentando no sofá, e Jensen sentou ao seu lado com uma distancia considerável.

- Por que foi embora Jared? – O loiro perguntou sem rodeios, o olhar de dor transparecendo em seus olhos verdes.

- Na verdade, eu tive uma oportunidade melhor de trabalho em outra cidade e...

- Não estou falando disso.

Jared encarou o outro confuso, sem conseguir entender. Engoliu em seco ao ver algumas lágrimas querendo ser derramadas pelo rosto bonito do loiro a seu lado e seu coração deu um salto ao ver mais de perto o quanto ele estava lindo. Seu cabelo curto loiro, as pequenas sardas debaixo dos olhos incrivelmente verdes, sem os óculos que antes achava um charme do outro, mesmo agora sem eles Jensen parecia mais velho, experiente e dava lugar para se perder nas íris verdes, onde encarava naquele momento e se sentia perdido...

- Por que você foi embora, da _minha vida_ Jared?

- Eu fui um idiota Jensen. Passei sete anos da minha vida, infeliz, incapaz de fazer muitas coisas que desejei por que agi como um perfeito idiota. E o ruim de tudo isso, é que na minha mente eu podia escutar uma voz, a sua voz me dizendo que eu estava caminhando pelo atalho errado. Mas eu não escutei você, agi por impulso, achando que tudo ficaria bem...

Jared respirou fundo tentando esconder o desapontamento consigo mesmo, se xingando mentalmente por se sentir vulnerável, por ter deixado de ser feliz por causa de um capricho seu. Poderia ter sido feliz.

- Não é tarde. Não é tarde demais pra nós dois, Jay... – Jensen hesitantemente levou sua mão até a mão tremula do moreno e viu aliviado que este entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Como pode querer tentar algo, Jen? Eu magoei tanto você, fui tão egoísta... – Jared apertou mais ainda sua mão na de Jensen, que o olhou amorosamente enquanto as lágrimas caíam livremente pelo seu rosto. – Eu agi como uma pessoa que eu não sou! Eu não me reconheço mais... Quando eu perdi você, tudo perdeu o sentido pra mim. Eu queria tanto seu perdão. – Jared falou baixinho, se sentindo pequeno, todos os problemas que pareciam grandes obstáculos que não conseguiria ultrapassar, e quando isso acontecia um loiro com um sorriso compreensivo aparecia, ajeitava seus óculos tortos e dizia. _''Hey... Você é forte, capaz... Eu vou estar aqui por você''._

_- Nós devíamos estar treinando basquete, Jens... E não observar o por do sol! – Jared cruzou os braços, alguns fios castanhos caindo por seus olhos, o que o fazia assopra-los._

_- Deixa de ser chato grandão, e apenas aprecie. Prometo que amanhã podemos jogar quantas horas você quiser ok? E dessa vez, com uma aposta._

_- Aposta? – Jared ergue uma sobrancelha, levemente curioso._

_- Sim. Aposto com você que nunca vou deixar você sozinho. Que sempre terá alguém pra contar, e conversar._

_- Acho que não precisamos apostar então, Jen. – Jared olhou os últimos raios alaranjados, e observou em como deixavam Jensen mais lindo. Deu um sorriso e continuou apreciando o belo céu._

Era indescritível... Sentir os lábios de Jared colados aos seus. As suas mãos entrelaçadas, o gosto salgado das lágrimas se misturando enquanto uma avalanche de sentimentos inundava o peito um do outro. A pele levemente arrepiada, cada um pensava em como era bom, como um incrível momento como esse poderia realmente acontecer. Como esse momento, em vez de apenas ser sonhado, finalmente ser realizado.

Jensen segurou o rosto do moreno que enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto, seus corpos sendo aquecidos, a dor dando lugar a um sentimento muito maior, e que sobreviveu a todos os anos que passaram distantes um do outro.

- Aquela aposta... Ainda está de pé? – Jared sussurrou entre o beijo.

- Sempre esteve, Jay. Não vou deixar você ir embora, não tão cedo. Nunca mais. – Jensen sem piscar, sorriu ao ver os olhos de Jared brilharem.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – O moreno sentiu o abraço se apertar mais, e finalmente pode respirar e abrir os olhos, vendo que não era apenas um sonho. Jensen estava ali, ao seu lado, mesmo depois de seus erros, o amando. Sendo seu melhor amigo, namorado e o que mais o destino os proporciona-se.

Por que dessa vez, eles tinham tempo. E sem nenhuma pressa, para serem felizes.

**FIM**


End file.
